We Can Get Over The Hurdle
by Ishipeverything1996
Summary: Modern Reign AU. Bash de Poitier, Francis Valois's half brother born out of an affair, comes to his high school after years away in military school. His girlfriend's friend, Kenna Harrison, is very interested in him, but Mary Stuart (said girlfriend) doesn't think he is good for her.
1. Chapter 1

"Can you two get a room?" Kenna Harrison asked her two love-sick friends, Francis Valois and Mary Stuart.

"Don't be jealous, Kenna. You'll get a boyfriend soon," Francis smirked.

Kenna scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not jealous."

"If you say so."

Just then, a boy that Kenna had never seen before entered the cafeteria. He was tall, has dark hair, and the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen? "Who is that?" she asked, a little breathless.

"Oh, that's my half-brother Bash. He just got back from military school."

"Why was he in military school?" Mary asked.

"He got into trouble. He was stealing, fighting, and supposedly experimenting with drugs. After he went to juvie, my dad and his mom had enough."

"Hey, little brother." Bash said as he sat down next to Kenna, flashing a flirty and charming smile at her. "Care to introduce me?"

"Sure, this is my girlfriend, Mary," Francis replied and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"That's not who I meant."

"Oh, that's Kenna. She's Mary's best friend."

"Nice to meet you, Kenna." he flashed another smile at her.

"Nice to meet you too, Bash." she smiled back.

They ate lunch, and went their separate ways when the bell rang.

…

A few months had passed, and Bash and Kenna were flirting shamelessly. Within those months, Bash had gotten into three fights, and rumor had it that he was dealing drugs. Mary didn't like her friend having a crush on the sexy, older bad boy.

"Kenna, I need to talk to you," she said, grabbing her friend's arm as she started to walk away.

"Sure, what's up?" Kenna asked as she sat down.

"It's about Bash."

"What about him?"

"I don't think you should be…flirting with him."

Kenna was taken aback. "Why not?"

"He's bad news, Kenna."

"No, he's not. He's just misunderstood is all. He's the outcast of his family; that's why he acts out."

"And he told you that?"

"Well…no."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know what I'm doing, Mary."

"I think you should stop the flirting is all I'm saying."

"Well it's a little too late now."

"Why?"

"Because we're going on a date tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're what?"

"We're going on a date tonight."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not a secret that you don't like him, Mary."

"Well…tell me all about it when you get back, okay?"

"Of course. What kind of best friend would you be if I couldn't tell you about my dates?" Kenna smiled and continued into her empty house.

Since Kenna's parents were away on business again, Kenna blasted music as she got ready for her date with Bash. She was excited to learn more about him, because she refused to believe he was as bad as everyone made him sound. Everyone has a story, and she really wanted to know his. She was just getting her shoes on when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and Bash was standing there, looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled.

"Hi handsome," she smiled back.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." she grabbed her purse and followed Bash to his car.

Bash opened the door for her like a gentleman when she got in the car and then started to drive.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Can I have a hint?"

"It's not dinner and a movie."

"Oh, that narrows it down."

"Enough with the sarcasm, princess."

"I am not a princess."

"You live like one."

"No, I don't."

"Have you seen your house?"

Kenna laughed. "Your house is just as big."

"No, that's my _brother's_ house. I live on the East side."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"I still want to know where we're going."

Bash laughed. "You won't get your way this time, princess."

"Again with the nickname?"

…

Bash drove for about a half an hour and stopped in front of a bowling alley.

"We're going bowling?"

"Yeah; I want to see your competitive side. I bet it's sexy."

Kenna turned slightly pink. "I'm not competitive."

"We'll see about that." he winked and led her in.

Once they got their shoes on and set up the game, the claws started to come out.

"Let's make this more interesting." Bash said as he grabbed his bowling ball.

"How so?" Kenna asked.

"Let's make a bet. If I win, you have to give me a kiss."

"You mean, on the cheek."

Bash laughed. "No, princess. A real kiss."

Kenna smiled. "Okay. If I win, I'll let you buy me dinner."

"Sounds like a deal, but we have to shake on it."

"Shake? Oh no, we have to pinky promise."

"Pinky promise? How old are you; seven?"

"Just do it," she held out her pinky.

He sighed and linked his pinky finger with hers. "I pinky promise."

Kenna smiled. "Good. You're up first."

…

Bash ended up winning, and he smiled at Kenna. "Okay, let's go to dinner."

"What?"

"Let's go to dinner; I'm starving."

"Well…okay."

Bash took her to a pizza place and they talked while they ate their pizza. After that, Bash drove Kenna home.

"Goodnight," she smiled.

"Wait, I need my kiss first."

"Your kiss?"

Bash laughed. "You thought I forgot, didn't you?"

"Well…"

"You pinky promised, princess."

Kenna giggled and pressed a kissed to his lips, then went inside. Bash was left dazed.


End file.
